doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Twin Diaries
Twin Diaries is the prequel to originate from Double Trouble, and was created and written by Maryam Wells. Published by Xilbris Publishing. 12-year-old identical twins Megan and Jenny Healy are subject to the trials and tribulations of school, family, friends, and boys, while causing trouble in middle school. The series covers the twins' 7th and 8th grade from 2004 to 2006. Synopsis 12-year-old identical twins Megan and Jenny Healy are subject to the trials and tribulations of school, family, friends, and boys, while causing trouble in middle school. The series covers the twins' 7th and 8th grade from 2004 to 2006. Main Characters Megan Healy is the elder twin, born two minutes before Jenny. She loves gossip, boys, and fashion. She rivals with Dori Wallace for popularity and boys. She usually ends up concocting ridiculous schemes and drags Jenny along with her. Megan plays on the girls' soccer team with her friends, Ashley Wagner and Lisa Wu and sister, Jenny. Billy Gellar is her constant love interest throughout the series. She also likes pop and R&B music. Her favorite color is purple. Jenny Healy is the complete opposite of her twin; she is a hardworking, uptight, and studious environmentalist and human rights activist. She likes to concentrate on her school work and spend time with her friends. Jenny plays on the girls' soccer team with her friends, Ashley and Lisa and sister, Megan. She writes for her school's newspaper. Jenny always helps Megan out of her problems. She's often referred to as the reliable, more serious twin. Max Dillard is her constant love interest throughout the series. Dori is her and Megan's enemy. Like her twin, Jenny loves pop and R&B music and her favorite color is pink. They are both equally popular. They're described as having shoulder-length brown hair with bangs and brown eyes. Recurring Characters *Dr. Nathan Healy - The twins' father, also a lawyer. *Tess Healy - The twins' mother, a beautician. *Ashley Wagner - Megan and Jenny's best friend; Ashley and Megan are on the school's fashion club. *Lisa Wu - Megan and Jenny's other best friend; Lisa and Jenny are on the girls' soccer team. *Marvin Dilton - Leawood Middle School geek who has a major crush on the twins. *Dori Wallace - The school's queen bee who bullies the twins and their friends. She was first introduced in Twin Diaries as the first enemy of Erin and Michelle. Dori has been doing her best to wreck the twins' life and those who dare attach themselves to her. For example, Dori was the one who nicknamed Megan Healy #1 and Jenny Healy #2. Dori isn't liked very much by many kids but loved by adults. *Billy Gellar - He is a charming, manipulative skateboarder; lazy and not a good student and always looking for the easy way out. He had a crush on Jenny, despite her not showing the same feelings as him. He is best friends with Marvin. *Max Dillard - Billy's best friend, who, although not generally awkward as Marvin, became quite shy around girls; a good student, especially in math and history but sometimes gets into conflict with Billy. Books 7th Grade for 2004-2005 school year. 8th Grade for 2005-2006 school year. Specials *Megan's Summer Diary - From the personal journal of soon-to-be- high-school freshman, Megan Healy. *Jenny's Summer Diary - From the personal journal of soon-to-be- high-school freshman, Jenny Healy. Mysteries *To Catch a Thief - Ashley is accused of a jewelry theft after someone's necklace was stolen. Erin and Michelle try to prove it wasn't her, but they end up crashing a a Dori's birthday party, for which they get punished. When twins overhear the real thieves talking about heading up to the school gym, the twins, Ashley, and Lisa all set a trap to catch the real thief. *Photographic Evidence - Michelle unknowingly takes pictures of a bank robbery in progress that end up being the only clues to catch the crooks. *Strange things are happening at Santa Mira Middle School as twins, Erin and Michelle helps plan a Halloween dance. Holiday Editions *Not-So Wonderful Life - While Christmas shopping, Michelle really snaps at Erin for accidentally breaking an expensive crystal ornament. She fumes that she wishes she wasn't a twin. TV Series Main article: Twin Diaries (TV series). A TV series based on Twin Diaries ran for three seasons. It starred real-life twins Elizabeth and Mariam Tovey as Erin and Michelle Healy respectively. The twins also modeled for later editions of the book covers. There were some notable differences between the television series and the books. Also while the books are classified in the romance, or fantasy/adventure genres, the television series was played out more light-hearted and comedic. The show was made into a sit-com in the tradition of Saved By The Bell more than anything else and most of the characters were made into silly comic-relief. Only Season One of the show made it to DVD. Category:Spin-Offs